The integrated handle and stacking system relates to an inverter generator having a handle to carry the generator from point A to point B and complimentary recesses and mounts for stacking two or more inverter generators.
Inverter generators having an engine for driving a generator to generate electric power have long been known in the art. Some inverter generator designs include handles for carrying the inverter generator from point A to point B. Also, these inverter generators may have mounts for supporting the inverter generator on a level ground surface.
During setup that requires multiple inverter generators, the setup crew may transport multiple inverter generators to a location. Typically, the inverter generators are laid on the ground side by side. Adjacent inverter generators must have a sufficient gap between the two inverter generators so that the user may start the inverter generator by pulling a start chord. Additionally, adjacent inverter generators must be gapped apart to allow exhaust fumes to flow to the environment unimpeded and air intakes to receive fresh air.
As a result of the above setup of inverter generators, the multiple inverter generators may take up a significant amount of floor space. Also, it may be cumbersome to start each of the generators since an adjacent generator may be in the way while pulling the start cord of another generator. As such, there is a need in the art for a method and device to provide for reduced floor space requirements for multiple inverter generators.